A snowy day in Boston
by cajungrl08
Summary: Olivia and Peter realize their true feelings when they are in close quarters.


**Characters: Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham**

**Rated: T**

**show: Fringe**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a quick story. Hope yall like it =]**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was going to be one hell of a bad day. It started off with it snowing a good 10 inches in two hours. Walter's nonstop talking at night. Peter just needed to get away from it all. Peter decided to go take a walk.

Peter: _i'm going for a walk walter_.

Walter: _oh good could you bring me back some cheesecake?I haven't had any in over 17 years_.

Peter: (rolls eyes) _yeah walter i can do that for you_.

Walter: _oh good. Be careful son_.

Peter then walks out the door. Peter walks through the park and sits on a bench. He then realizes that this is the bench where him and Olivia spoke. She was so sad that day. All he wanted to do was hold her but decided to gently touch her hand to let her know he was there for her. There was just something about Olivia that just amazed him. Whenever he was around her all he could do was just stare at her. He didn't care if she noticed he was looking at her. Peter got up from the bench and starts to walk and before he knows it he is standing outside Olivia's house. He is shocked that of all places he'd be here. He sees a light on inside so he decides to go talk to her and maybe invite her for breakfast. He realizes that it's starting to snow again. The snow is so thick on his steps he slips coming up them. He has to hold on to the railing to keep from falling.

---------------------------------------------

Olivia is in the kitchen going over some files when she hears a noise outside her front door. She gets up and looks out the window and sees Peter having trouble getting up the stairs. She laughs at the site of it. She goes to her front door and opens the door. She is still laughing.

Olivia: _Peter what are you doing_?

Peter: (laughing) _i think your stairs are trying to kill me _

Olivia: _Do you need a hand_?

Peter: (rolls eyes) _no, I just love watching you laugh at me._

Olivia goes onto the steps and holds out her hand for Peter. He takes it and holds on but is immediately brought down by the slippery ice. Olivia falls on top of Peter.

Peter: (with a hint of amusement in his eyes) _Well Olivia if you wanted to be close to me all you had to do was ask_.

Olivia: (trying to get off of Peter, blushing)_ I.. you... Peter.. you never did answer my question_.

Both standing up now trying to make their way in to the door.

Peter: _and that is_?

Olivia: _What are you doing here_?

Peter: _oh yeah i just came to visit. Walter is driving me crazy. And possibly invite you for breakfast_.

Olivia: _Well that's thoughtful but i'm already cooking breakfast and i sure in the hell am not getting out in all that snow_.

They turned to look at the snow which has almost covered everything. Peter and Olivia has entered the house. Olivia goes in to the kitchen and Peter follows.

Peter: _So. What are we having for breakfast_?

Olivia looks at him funny and says.

Olivia: _We? I never invited you_.

Peter: _oh come on Liv you've seen it out there and there is no way i'm going to risk my life right now and go back out there_.

Olivia: (sighs) _I guess your right_. (with amusement) _your invited_.

Peter: (smiling) _good_.

Peter and Olivia sit down and eat breakfast. Olivia turns on the T.V and there is a news broadcast telling everyone to stay indoors until the snow storm is over and that it would be wise if no one goes outside. Peter then looks at Olivia and starts to get up.

Peter: _Okay i think that's my cue to leave_.

They walk to the door. Olivia opens the door and a blast of cold air and snow come through the door and almost knock them both to the floor. Olivia hurries up and closes the door.

Olivia: _Peter you can't go anywhere with the weather like that_.

Peter: _I can't leave Walter by himself_.

Olivia: _Can't you just call and get someone from the hotel to watch him until this blows over_.

Peter:_ I guess i could. Where's your phone_?

Olivia grabs her house phone and hands it to Peter.

Peter: (calling Walter) _Walter, i'm stuck at Olivia's cause of the snow storm outside. So i'm going to call one of the staff at the hotel to watch over you until i get home_.

Walter: _Okay son. Your with Olivia so be safe... sexually i mean_.

Peter: _Okay that's more than i wanted to hear Walter. And that will never happen_.

Walter: _Never say never son._

Peter: _bye walter, see you when i get home_.

Walter: _bye son_.

Peter then hangs up the phone and calls the hotel front desk.

Peter: (on the phone) _um. yes front desk. I need someone to go room 141 and sit with my father Walter Bishop_.

Peter: _yes mam i know it's a strange request but lets just say that he's alittle pscho_.

Peter: _mhm. yes mam i'd really appreciate that. Thank you_.

Peter then hung up the phone. Olivia came out of the kitchen.

Olivia: _Is everything ok_?

Peter: _yeah i hope so. I wonder how long this will last_.

Olivia: _i don't know. I'm going to go upstairs to take a shower and get dressed so i'll be down in a little bit. So i guess make your self comfortable_.

Peter: _Okay. Thanks_.

Olivia then went upstairs and went in to the bathroom and took a shower. She went in to her bedroom and picked out a white shirt with jeans. She put her hair up in a messy bun and looked in the mirror to check her reflection. She sighed thinking "it'll do". She then decided to go downstairs to see what Peter was doing. She went downstairs and saw Peter laying on the couch with his shoes kicked, romote in hand, watching football.

Olivia:(laughing) _wow peter I didn't think you'd take the whole "get comfortable" thing seriously_.

Peter: (shocked to see Olivia) _Oh i'm sorry Olivia I just figured since i'm not going anywhere so_..

Olivia: _Peter I was joking. It's okay_.

Peter just smiled at her.

They sat the whole day just watching T.V on the couch together. It was getting towards 7:00 and it was black as night outside and the snow was still coming down and the news hadn't really changed much so Olivia offered to Peter to say there besides he had no other choice. He couldn't risk his life to try to get home and the assistant said she'd stay with Walter for as long as needed. Olivia went in to the kitchen to make some dinner. She finally came out and asked.

Olivia: _So what are you watching_?

Peter: _nothing really. There's really not anything on_.

Olivia: _American Idol is on.. but who really watches that show it always leads in to the show afterwards and the show that comes on after is really really good .That just gets on my nerves_.

Peter: _no, not in the mood for idol tonight_.

Olivia: _ok whatelse is on_.

Olivia found it cold so she went to get a blanket out of the closet. She wraped it around her and snuggled closer to Peter. Peter didn't say anything but he just smiled. Olivia must have drifted off to sleep went she felt someone nudge her shoulder.

Peter: _Olivia, you fell asleep_.

Olivia: _oh i'm sorry Peter. I didn't realize how tired I was_.

Peter: _you should go to bed_.

Olivia: _okay_.

Olivia stood up but she must have stood up to fast and got light headed and stumbled back down to the couch. Peter caught her and looked at her concerned.

Peter: _Olivia are you okay_?

Olivia: _yeah i just must have stood up to fast_.

Peter put his hand on her forehead to make sure she was alright. Olivia looked up in to those blue eyes. Peter gave her his famous intense stare that just made her go weak everywhere.

Olivia: _Peter i should go_.....

before she could finish that sentence Peters lips were crushing on to hers. She was stunned at first but quickly regained her control and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. Peter teased her lips with his tongue begging for access, in which Olivia granted with a groan. Peter's tongue slipped in to her mouth. She tasted like strawberries and wine. Olivia held on to Peter for dear life and they both deepened the kiss. It was such a passionate kiss one they had always wanted since they first saw each other in Iraq. One they didn't need as much as tonight. They both pulled apart panting for air. Olivia looked at Peter and nibbled on her bottom lip. Peter looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes and smiled.

Peter: _wow i've been wanting to do that for a long time_.

Olivia: (smiling) _really_?

Peter: (kissing her neck, nibbling at her ear) _yeah_.

Olivia grabed Peter's face and kissed him passionately. When they stopped the both looked at each with fire and desire in their eyes.

Peter: _Where the_..?

Olivia: _bedroom... upstairs_.

Both still kissing got up and stumbled there way to the bedroom.

Olivia woke up with the sun shining on her face. She felt incredible. Like she had gotten the best nights sleep in her life. She stretched and felt someone beside her. She looked over and Peter was sound asleep on his back. He looked amazing in the morning. She smiled and gently gave him a kiss before getting up and going in to the kitchen. She walked in to the kitchen and looked at the window. The snow had all melted and it was a beautiful day. She started to make breakfast when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She immediately smiled. Peter walked in to the kitchen whipping his eyes from sleep. He walked up to her, turned her around, and gave her the most passionate morning kiss she'd ever had in her life. They broke apart and looked at each other smiling.

Olivia: _well good morning to you to Bishop_

Peter: (smiling) _It is a good morning Dunham_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey that green button press it!**

**Review it please.**

**=]**


End file.
